Brotherhood Camping Trip
by blueshock
Summary: The boys have had it with Mystique taking their money, so they decide to go on a camping trip, but they meet some people they didn't expect to see. Plz R&R. COMPLETE
1. Camping

**Chapter One**

"Give me fifty bucks,'' Mystique said.

"We're broke,'' Lance said,'' You always take our money.''

"Get some more,'' Mystique yelled,'' I'll be back later. You better have the money.''

Mystique drove off on her new motorcycle. Lance went inside and sat down next to Pietro in the living room.

"Mystique needs fifty bucks,'' Lance said.

"We can't keep giving her money,'' Pietro said,'' Look at Todd. He is so skinny. We need food.''

"There is nothing we can do,'' Lance said,'' She'll be back in about two hours. There is no way we can make fifty bucks in that much time.''

"We need to do something,'' Fred said.

"We've done nearly everything,'' Lance said,'' The babysitting, lamenade, kissing, car wash, and other things. Who would come to anything we did again?"

"I have it,'' Steve said,'' We need a vacation. Lets go on a camping trip.''

"That's a good idea,'' Lance said,'' But how are we going to get the stuff for it?"

"Mystique hides the money we give her in her room,'' Todd said,'' I don't know where it is though.''

"Lets go find it,'' Lance yelled.

The boys quickly ran into Mystiques room. The boys distoryed the room.

"Found it,'' Pietro said,'' And some other things.''

The other boys looked in. There was a leather outfit, handcuffs, and a wip.

"Just get the money,'' Lance said.

Pietro grabed the money and they ran out of the room. They went to their rooms and quickly packed some clothes. They ran out of the door, got in lances jeep, and drove off.

"Where are we going, yo?" todd asked.

"To the store,'' lance said,'' We need food and some tents. We might even get some good clothes.''

"There's five thousand bucks here,'' Pietro said,'' We sure did give her alot of money.''

"One thousand for each of us,'' Lance said.

Pietro handed them one thousand dollars each. Soon they were at the mall. They got out od the jeep and went inside.

"Okay,'' Pietro said,'' I'm going to go get some new clothes.''

"Whatever,'' Lance said,'' You two, go do what you want.''

They went in different directions.

_Pietro_

Pietro walked into where he always bought his clothes. He looked at the different types of pants.' I don't wear any of these,' Pietro thougt going to a different section. He ran into Kathy and Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Kathy asked.

"Buying some clothes,'' Pietro said,'' I'm not here to bug you, so if you can just let me by.''

Kathy and Kurt moved and Pietro passed.' Stupid X-Geeks,' Pietro thought.

"It's X-men,'' Kathy said,'' Not X-Geeks.''

"Stay out of my head,'' Pietro snapped.

People were beginning to look at them. They quickly left the store. Pietro went into a different place.

_Lance_

Lance walked around with a cart. He grabed some stuff off the shelves now and then.' Why do I have to use my money?' Lance thought.

"Lance,'' Kitty said,'' Nice to see you.''

"Hey Kitty,'' Lance said,'' What are you doing?"

"Getting some food,'' Kitty said,'' Kurt, Kathy, Jean, and Scott are here.''

"Great,'' Lance muttered,'' Well, bye Kitty.''

Lance quickly left before Kitty could say goodbye.

_Fred_

Fred entered a resturant. He sat down in one of the seats in the back.

"Ready to order?" A waiter asked.

"Yes,'' Fred said,'' I want everything on this menu.''

The waiter looked shocked, but took the menu and left.' I have enough money for everything on the menu now,' Fred thought.

_Todd_

Todd walked around, not knowing what to get. He saw Kathy, so he walked over to her.

"Hey Kathy,'' Todd said.

"Hi,'' Kathy said.

"Are you here alone?" Todd asked.

"I am,'' Kathy said,'' Kurt had to go back to the mansion. He forgot his money. He should be back in an hour.''

"Want to walk around with me?" Todd asked,'' I got one thousand bucks. I'm going on a camping trip with the other brotherhood members. I need to get some new things, but I can't deside.''

Ya,'' Kathy said,'' I'll walk around with you. You need some new clothes.''

Kathy grabed his arm and led him into a store.' Why am I regretting this?' Todd thought.

_Steve_

Steve ran in and out of stores with bags of different things.' I've always wanted to go camping,' Steve thought. He ran into a store and ran straight into Jean and Scott.

"Hi,'' Scott said.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at all the bags.'' You buy more things then Kitty.''

"Camping trip,'' Steve said,'' Tell Kathy I said hi.''

Steve ran passed them and started to grab some more things.' I miss Kathy,' Steve thought,' I really don't get to spend that much time with her anymore.'

Lance, Pietro, Fred, and Steve met in the middle of the mall.

"Got everything?" Lance asked.

"Yes,'' Pietro, Fred, and Steve said.

"Where's Todd?" Fred asked.

Just then they heard a scream from inside a clothes store. Todd ran out. He had some bags in his hands. He hid behind Fred. Everyone looked at him, then at the store. Kurt and Kathy were walking out of the store. Kurt looked really mad and Kathy looked disgusted. They walked over to them.

"What did he do now?" Lance asked.

"He vas trying to kiss Kathy,'' Kurt snapped.

"Yo,'' Todd said,'' I didn't think you were there, but I shouldn't of tried to kiss her. She's your girl.''

"Come on Kathy,'' Kurt said'' Lets go get something to eat.''

They walked off. Kathy looked back with a smirk on her face. They went into a different store and out of site.

"Why did you try and kiss her?" Pietro asked trying not to laugh.

"She said I looked good in these clothes,'' Todd said,'' I thought she was flirting with me.''

"Come on,'' Lance said,'' Lets go.''

The boys left the store, got in the jeep, and drove off, not knowing where they should go on their camping trip.


	2. Found A Spot

**Chapter Two**

The jep pulled into a gas station. The boys got out.

"What did we buy?" Steve asked.

"We got food,'' Lance said,'' Clothes and we forgot the tent and some chairs. Maybe this gas station has some.''

"I'll check,'' Pietro said.

Pietro entered the gas station. He went over to the person behind the counter.

"Do you have any tents or chairs?" Pietro asked.

"Ya,'' The man said,'' In the back.''

Pietro walked to the back. He looked at all the different kinds of tents and chairs.

"Great,'' Pietro muttered,'' What kind of tent do we want?"

"It depends on what your doing,'' Someone said.

Pietro turn around to see a girl with blonde hair.

"My friends and I are going camping,'' Pietro said running a hand through his hair.

"How many friends?" She asked.

"Lance, Todd, Steve, and Fred.''

"Well, then you'll want this tent or if you want different tents, then these ones,'' She pointed to them.

"We want two tents,'' Pietro grabed two bigs tents,'' We have lots of food. Now chairs.''

"These right here.''

Pietro picked up some chairs, but nearly fell over.

"Yo,'' Todd said walking over to Pietro,'' What's taking so long?"

"I need help,'' Pietro said,'' Carry the chairs.''

Todd rolled his eyes and picked up the chairs. The girl carried two chairs. They went up to the counter. Pietro paied for the stuff. Todd carried the stuff out to the jeep.

"Thanks for your help,'' Pietro said to the girl.

"You welcome,'' The girl said.

"I never got your name,' Pietro said.

"Okay,'' Todd said grabbing the back of Pietros shirt and draging him out the door.

"I'll see you later,'' Pietro yelled.

They got in the jeep and drove off. Pietro was yelling out the window.

"Get your head in this jeep,'' Lance yelled.

Pietro looked at everyone else.

"Nice tents,'' Fred said.

They drove up a dirt rode.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked.

"I don't know,'' Lance said,'' I'm just going to drive around, until I see a spot that looks good.''

They drove for about an hour, without finding a place. Pietro was looking out the window.

"We've been searching for over an hour,'' Pietro said,'' Just pick a spot.''

"Hey,'' Fred said,'' There is some people right there. Maybe we can get the spot right next to them. It looks good.''

Lance parked the jeep in a clearing next to the other camp. They got out and looked around.

"This is perfect,'' Todd said jumping in a tree.'' Very high. Nice view.''

"Okay,'' Lance said,'' This will be are camping spot. Lets get ready.''

"Done,'' Fred said.

The others looked to see both tents up and everything in them.

"Fred,'' Pietro said,'' How did you do that?"

"You were talking, so I desided to set up camp,'' Fred said.

"He did that faster then me,'' Pietro whined.

"Shut up,'' Lance said,'' At least the camp is set.''

"What about the chairs?" Steve asked.

"I go it,'' Fred said.

"No,'' Pietro said zipping over to the jeep and setting up the chairs.'' I go it.''

"Okay,'' Lance said,'' Camp is set up. We should go say hi to the people over in the other camp.''

They walked over to the other camp. There was only one person there, and they had their back to them.

"Hi,'' Pietro said.

The person turned around.. The brotherhood were shocked to see Logan.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked standing up.

"We came to get away from Mystique,'' Todd said.

"Great,'' Logan muttered,'' Can you find another camp spot?"

"No,'' Lance said,'' We've already set up everything.''

"Well,'' Logan said,'' Kathy, Kurt, Jean, Scott, and Kitty are going to be mad.''

"Why are you camping anyway?" Fred asked.

"Kathy said that Todd gave her the idea,'' Logan said.

The brotherhood looked at Todd, who was backing away.

"So I told her that she should go camping,'' Todd said,'' I didn't think she would go.''

"Well,'' Logan said,'' You better get back in your camp, before they get back.''

"Tell Kathy I said hi,'' Steve said as they went back to camp.

"Okay,'' Logan said and watched them sit in their seats.'' There going to hate this.''

The boys sat in silence for about two minutes. The x-men had come back. Not one of them seemed to notice them for about a minute. Kathy looked over at them, then turned to Logan.

"What are they doing here?" Kathy asked.

Everyone looked over at them, then at Logan.

"Well,'' Logan said,'' They won't move there camping spot.''

"Whatever,'' Scott said,'' Just tell them to stay away from our camp.''

"I'll tell them,'' Kathy said walking over there.

"Hey,'' Pietro whispered,'' Look who's coming over.''

They looked over to see Kathy walking over to them.

"Hey,'' Kathy said.

"Hi Kat,'' Todd said standing up.

"Don't call me that,'' Kathy said,'' The others say you can't come into our camp.''

"Like why would we come into your camp?" Steve asked standing up.

"I don't know,'' Kathy said.

"Then go back to your camp,'' Pietro said,'' And don't come back unless you have an answer.''

Everyone was standing up now. Kathy looked mad.

"Come on,'' Todd said,'' Just calm down. We won't go into your camp.''

"I know you won't,'' Kathy said letting her claws out,'' Because I'm going to kill you.''

Logan saw everything and quickly ran over, grabed Kathy and carried her off. The brotherhood sat back down.

"Why did you do that?" Fred asked.

"Do what?" Pietro asked.

"Make her mad,'' Fred said.

"She is just so nice, it's annoying,'' Pietro said.

"So much for trying to make her a friend,'' Todd said,'' And a member of the brotherhood.''

"You can't have a girl in the brotherhood,'' Lance said,'' That's why it's called the brotherhood.''

"Mystique is a member of the brotherhood,'' Steve said,'' She's the leader.''

"He has you there,'' Todd said.

"Oh,'' Lance said,'' Shut up.''

"Hey,'' Steve said,'' We came here to have fun. Lets not let the x-men ruin it.''

"It's getting dark,'' Pietro said,'' We better go to sleep.''

They went over to the tents.

"Who's sleeping with who?" Todd asked.

"Fred gets that tent,'' Lance said,'' And we get this tent.''

Fred went into the left tent and the others went into the other tent.

"Why does Fred get a tent by himself?" Steve asked.

"Do you know how loud he snores,'' Lance said,'' And you wouldn't be able to fit in there with him.''

They each found a spot and went to sleep.


	3. Pranks

**Chapter Three**

The boys woke up at 7:30. It was very bright. They got out of the tent. Fred was making breakfest.

"Smells good,'' Steve said.

"Oh,'' Fred said,'' Sorry, I didn't make any for you.''

Fred picked up the plates and started to eat.

"But,'' Pietro said,'' That was all the eggs.''

"I bought twelve dozen,'' Lance said.

"I'm hungry,'' Todd whined.

The x-men watched at the boys started yelling at Fred.

"We should give them some food,'' Jean said.

"You're kidding, right?" Scott asked.

"No,'' Jean said,'' You want them to be nice to us. We have to be nice to them.''

"I agree with Jean,'' Kathy said,'' Even if I want to kill them.''

"Good,'' Jean said,'' Lets go give them some food.''

Kathy and Jean picked up some plates and headed over there.

"Give me some,'' Lance yelled.

"No,'' Fred yelled back.

"But I bought it,'' Lance yelled.

"You hungry?" Jean asked.

The boys looked over at them. Todd and Steve quickly ran over and took the plates.

"Thank you, Kat,'' Steve said.

"You're welcome,'' Kathy said.

"Hey,'' Todd said,'' He called you Kat. Why can he call you Kat and not me?"

"Because I like him better,'' Kathy said.

Jean and Kathy ran back over to their camp before he could say anything.

"Too bad,'' Lance said taking a bite of eggs.

Todd sat down and started eating. 'It's not fair,' Todd thought,' I'm so nice to her and she'e mean to me. She's nice to the others and they are mean to her.'

"Look,'' Steve said,'' The x-men are going swimming.''

The others looked over. The x-men were carrying towels, blankets, and some tubes.

"Lets follow them,'' Pietro said.

The x-men started to walk into the woods. The brotherhood slowly followed, keeping out of site. They walked for nearly an hour. The brotherhood stoped. The x-men were in a clearing. There was a river and a waterfall.

"Wow,'' Lance said,'' We should go swimming.''

"If the X-Geeks let us,'' Pietro said,'' And I don't think they will.''

"Why did we follow them?" Todd asked.

"I go an idea,'' Lance said.

The boys gathered close to Lance and he began to tell them his plan.

"Come on,'' Logan yelled,'' Jump.''

"Wait,'' Jean yelled.

"Ready?" Kathy asked.

Kathy, Kitty, and Jean were holding hands. They were about to jump from the waterfall.

"One,'' Kitty said.

"Two,'' Kathy said.

"Three,'' Jean yelled.

They jumped. They hit the water, splashing the others. A few seconds later they came up.

"That was great,'' Scott said.

"Lets do it again,'' Kitty yelled.

"No,'' Jean said,'' I'm done jumppng.''

But,'' Kathy said,'' You only jumped once.''

"Vhat's that?" Kurt asked pointing at the waterfall.

The others looked. There was someone behind the waterfall.

"I'll see who it is,'' Kathy said.

Kathy quickly ran, splashing everyone as she did. She ran behind the waterfall. Steve was there.

"Hey sis,'' Steve said.

"Steve,'' Kathy said,'' What are you doing here?"

"We need your help,'' Steve said.

Lance, Pietro, and Todd stepped out from their hiding spots.

"What do you need?" Kathy asked.

"Kathy,'' Logan yelled.

Kathy quickly ran back to them.

"Stop that,'' Scott said wiping water off his face.

"Sorry,'' Kathy said,'' It's not my fault. It's the waters.''

"What was it?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing,'' Kathy said,'' Kurt, come and jump.''

"Okay,'' Kurt said.

They teleported to the top. The others watched. Just then slime hit Scott and Logan. They fell back Jean and Kitty backed up. Pietro ran around them.

"KATHY,'' Jean and Kitty shouted.

"We better jump,'' Kathy said.

They quickly jumped. When they came up Lance was by them.

"Thanks,'' Lance said.

Vhat?" Kurt asked,'' You vere helping them?"

"No,'' Kathy said,'' I helped you. I didn't want you to get slimed.''

"How nice,'' Kurt said kissing Kathy.

"GET A ROOM,'' Pietro shouted.

''Shut up,'' Kathy yelled.

Logan and Scott had just bearly got the slime off their faces and were looking at the brotherhood.

"You are so dead,'' Logan snarled.

"Now dad,'' Kathy said,'' Don't blame them. Blame the place you were standing.''

"Lets just go back to camp,'' Scott said,'' And you, stay away from us. We came here to have a good time.''

the x-men gathered their things and headed back to camp.

"So,'' Todd said,'' What do you want to do.''

"Jump,'' Pietro yelled.

The four boys climbed up the side. They were about to jump when they found themselves hanging upside down by ropes. They swang back and fourth.

Well,'' Stev said,'' Now what do you want to do?"

"HELP,'' Lance shouted.

"HELP,'' They shouted together.

Kathy teleported to the top.

"Nice,'' Kathy said,'' I didn't think it would work.''

"Why?" Todd asked.

"Don't mess with my friends,'' Kathy said.

Kathy puched them and cut the rope. She watched as they hit the water. She quickly teleported away. The boys got out of the water.

"Lets go back to camp,'' Lance said.

They headed back to camp. It was getting dark.

"What way was camp?" Pietro asked.

"This way,'' Lance said.

They kept on walking. It was dark when they found the camp. Fred had dinner ready. They ate and went to sleep.


	4. The River

**Chapter Four**

The boys woke up the next day at 12:00. They got out of the tent. They looked over at the x-mens camp. They were talking.

"I wonder what they are talking about,'' Todd said.

"They could be talking about anything,'' Lance said, then grinned.'' Why don't you find out?"

"Are you kidding, yo?" Todd asked.

"No,'' Lance said,'' I dare you to over there. You can't back down, or I'll tell everyone your secret.''

"You wouldn't?"

"I would.''

Todd got up and slowly walked over to the x-mens camp.

"What's his secret?" Pietro asked.

"I have no idea,'' Lance said.

"Hi everyone,'' Todd said.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"Just to say hi,'' Todd said,'' And wondering what you are doing today?"

"None of your business,'' Logan said.

"You should just go back over to your camp,'' Kathy said,'' You are not welcome here.''

"Can't we just talk?" Todd asked.

"Why would you want to talk to us?" Kathy asked.

"I wasn't talking about talking to them,'' Todd said,'' I want to talk to you.''

"One minute,'' Kathy said.

The x-men began to whisper. A minutes later Kathy stood up.

"Lets go talk,'' Kathy said.

Kathy grabed Todds arm and led him into the woods. The brotherhood watched.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Fred asked.

"She might hang him,'' Steve said,'' Lets hope she don't kill him.''

Kathy led Todd to the river. She sat down. Todd sat down next to her. They were silent for about two minutes.

"So,'' Kathy said,'' Want to swim?"

"Okay,'' Todd said.

Kathy smiled and stood up, so did Todd. Kathy quickly pushed Todd into the water.

"Hey,'' Todd said,'' It's cold.''

Kathy jumped in, splashing Todd as she did.

"It's not cold,'' Kathy said floating down the river.

Todd followed her. They floated down the river for about five minutes. Kathy went under the water. Todd stoped, but Kathy didn't come back up. He stood there for a minute before going under. He looked all around, but didn't see her. He came back up and was met with a handful of mud. He quickly whipped the mud off his face and looked at the person. It was the other x-men.

"Having fun?" Scott asked wipping the mud off his hand.

Todd got out of the water and headed back to camp. It took him nearly an hour to find camp. He sat down in his chair.

"What happened?" Lance asked, trying not to laugh.

"Kathy pushed me into the river,'' Todd said,'' Then the other x-men came and Scott through mud at me.''

The others burst out laughing. Todd went in the tent and got a pair of his new clothes on.

"Was the water cold?" Fred asked as Todd sat down.

"Ya,'' Todd said.

"What are they doing?" Steve asked.

They looked over at the x-men. They had their tubes out and were walking back into the forest.

"Lets follow,'' Pietro said.

"But why?" Lance asked.

"I need to get them back,'' Todd said.

"I'm staying here,'' Fred said,'' I don't want to get in trouble with them.''

They got up and slowly followed the x-men. They watched as the x-men got on their tubes and floated down the river. The brotherhood followed.

"I go it,'' Pietro said.

Pietro explained his plan.

"This is nice,'' Kitty sighed.

"I vonder vhat the brotherhood are doing,'' Kurt said.

Just then the x-mens tubes fliped over. When they came out of the water, the brotherhood were on next to them. The x-men grabed their tubes, before they could float away.

"Why did you do that?" Logan demanded.

"Because we can,'' Lance said.

"And you don't mess with one of our members,'' Pietro added.

Kathy grined and the water behind the brotherhood rose up. The brotherhood turned around and the water crashed down on them. They came up a few seconds later. The x-men were laughing.

"What?" Lance asked.

"Your hair,'' Kitty laughed.

Jean took a mirror out of her pocket and showed them. Steves hair was red, Lances hair was yellow, Todds hair was light green, and Pietros hair was pink. The brotherhood ran back to camp screaming. It took them twenty minutes to find the camp. Fred burst out laughing at them. They sat down in their chairs.

"My hair,'' Pietro whined,'' My nice white hair. It's ruined.''

"It should come out,'' Lance said running his hands through his hair.

"NO IT WON'T,'' Pietro shouted,' MY HAIR IS RUINED. WHY PINK? I HATE PINK.''

"Calm down Pietro,'' Steve said,'' Kathy did this to me once before and it came out, after a month.''

"A month,'' Pietro yelled,'' I can't go around with my hair like this for a month.''

"I'm sure she will take it out,'' Todd said.

"NO SHE WON'T,'' Pietro shouted,'' SHE'LL LEAVE IT LIKE THIS, JUST TO MAKE ME MADE. SHE STIL HASN'T FORGIVEN ME FOR CALLING HER A MUTANT KILLER.''

"SHUT UP,'' Lance shouted,'' I'm sick of your whining.''

Pietro was silent the rest of the time. It was getting dark. They could hear the x-men laughing. They went to bed after eating some of Freds cooking.

"Great,'' Steve said as he laied down on his blanket.'' Kathy is going to pay for this.''

"What if it wasn't Kathy?" Todd asked.

Lance and Pietro went to sleep. Steve and Todd stayed up for another hour before going to sleep.


	5. Sick

**Chapter Five**

The brotherhood woke up at 8:00, but they didn't get out of the tent. They were sick. Fred went over to check on them.

"You coming out?" Fred asked as he unziped the tent and saw them.'' You guys look sick.''

"I feel sick,'' Steve moaned covering his mouth.

Steve jumped out of the tent. The others jumped out of the tent after him. Fred watched as they ran into the forest. He sat down in his chair. They came back about five minutes later and sat down.

"What did you cook?" Todd asked.

"The things in the tent,'' Fred said,'' There were alot of things, but you should know that I'm not a cook.''

"Great,'' Pietro said,'' I'm sick and my hair is pink. Can this get any worse?"

Just then it started to rain.

"You had to say that,'' Lance yelled as they went back into the tent.

"Sorry,'' Pietro snaped,'' I didn't think that it would get worse.''

"It definitely can't get any worse then this,'' Todd said and they looked at him.

Just then they heard thunder and something hit the ground close to their tent.

"Don't say anything,'' Lance said,'' I wonder how the x-men are doing.''

"They have a camper,'' Steve said,'' I feel like...''

Steve covered his mouth. A minute later he removed his hand and sighed.

"This is so stupid,'' Pietro said,'' We should of just tried to get the money for Mystique. It would of been alot better.''

"We should go ask the x-men for help,'' Steve said.

"That is the worst thing that could happen,'' Lance muttered.

Just then the tent caught on fire. They quickly jumped out of it. Fred was stil sitting in his chair. He didn't seem to notice that the tent had caught fire; in fact, he didn't seem to notice the storm. Lance went over to him. He was sleeping. Lance went back to the others.

"So much for things not getting worse,'' Steve said.

"I'm dizzy,'' Pietro said,'' I need to lay down.''

"So do we,'' Lance said,'' Lets just get to the x-men first. Fred can stay here.''

They walked over to the camp, which took awhile. Steve knocked on the camper door and Kurt answered it. He looked them up and down.

"Vhat do you vant?" Kurt asked.

"It's raining and our tentjust caught onfire,'' Steve said,'' And we are sick, so can we come in and stay with you, until the storm clears?"

"Let me think,'' Kurt said.

"Let them in, elf,'' Logan snarled.

Kurt moved and they came in. They sat down on the floor.

"Dizzy,'' Todd moaned,'' I need to lay down.''

"Poor thing,'' Kathy said in a sweet voice.

Kathy helped Todd up and gave him a bed to lay on. Kurt was watching Todd very carefully, just in case this was a trick.Kitty gave Lance a bed too. The other two sat on the floor looking at eveyone.

"Do we get a bed?" Pietro asked.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"We are sick too,'' Steve said.

Kathy rolled her eyes, helped Steve up and gave him a bed. Jean gave Pietro a bed too.

"Now,'' Logan said,'' About this storm.''

"Ya,'' Lance said,'' It's really bad.''

The x-men looked outside. It was a sunny day. Jean went out of the camper and looked at the brotherhood camp. Fred was sleeping in his chair and the tents looked just like they did yesterday. Jean went back into the camper and shook her head. The x-men started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Todd asked,'' This storm might rip this camper apart.''

"What storm?" Kitty asked.

"The storm out...'' Lance trailed off. Lance stared out the window at the clear sunny day.

"It must be the sickness,'' Scott laughed.

"It's not funny,'' Steve said,'' Is my hair stil red?"

"Yes,'' Kathy said,'' And it looks nice.''

"Really?" Steve asked.

"No,'' Kathy said.

"Fine,'' Steve said,'' Be that way.''

"What?" Kathy asked,'' What did I say?"

"You know what you said,'' Steve snaped,'' You think my hair is weird. I remember when you dyed your hair dark blue and put pink stripes in it. It looked so funny.''

"No it didn't,'' Kathy muttered.

The others were laughing. Kurt went over to Kathys side.

"You never told me that,'' Kurt said,'' That is kind of funny.''

"No it's not,'' Kitty said,'' I would of liked to see it. I bet it looked cool.''

"She had her hair like that for about a week,'' Steve said,'' Before she byed it back to black.''

"You dyed your hair hot pink once,'' Kathy snaped.

Everyone laughed harder. Steve looked at the other brotherhood members, who were laughing just as hard as the x-men.

"You are not on my side?" Steve asked,'' I thought the brotherhood were supposed to stick together.''

Steve got out of bed and went out the door. Kathy folded her arms and looked at the ceiling.

"Five, four, three, two, one,'' Kathy sighed.

Just then the door opened at Steve came back in. He laied back down on the bed, holding his head.

"You okay?" Kathy asked.

"Dizzy,'' Steve muttered.

"You guys should stay in bed the rest of the day,'' Logan said,'' We don't need you running around with your sickness. It could get worse. How did you get sick?"

"Freds cooking,'' Lance moaned.

"I see,'' Kitty said,'' And you guys call my food bad.''

"It is bad,'' Jean said, looking over at Kitty, who looked hurt.'' I mean, not as bad as Freds.''

"Just let the brotherhood get their rest,'' Logan said.

The brotherhood went to sleep in about ten minutes. The x-men sat around in silence for about five more minutes.

"We'll need to burn those blankets,'' Scott muttered.

The others nodded and started cooking some lunch.

* * *

Blueshock: I finally update this story. I'll try to update sooner. Please review 


	6. Hike

**Chapter Six**

The brotherhood were waking up, feeling better. They looked around and jumped to their feet.

"Avake?" Kurt asked,'' Good. Jean is making dinner outside. If you are hungry then I sugest you get out there right now.''

They boys left the camper. They looked over at their camp, where Fred was stil sleeping in his chair. They sat on the ground. The x-men were looking at them.

"Have a nice rest?" Logan asked.

"No,'' Pietro said,'' I have pink hair, I feel a little dizzy, and I wake up to find that I'm sleeping in you camper. Things couldn't get an-''

"Don't say that,'' Lance yelled.

"I hope you like it,'' Jean said handing them some food.'' It should help you feel better. Don't worry, Kitty didn't help at all.''

"HEY,'' Kitty shouted,'' MY COOKING AIN'T THAT BAD.''

"It's better then Freds,'' Scott said.

"I have to agree with Scott,'' Steve said,'' Kitty cooks better then Fred. Never in my life have I been sick. I have a healing factor.''

"It must of been really bad then,'' Kathy said.

"I remember when you asked Emily if you could cook dinner for us,'' Steve said,'' Man, we were sick for a week.''

"It was an accident,'' Kathy snaped,'' I didn't know what half the stuff in the kitchen, so I just guessed. Don't blame me, blame Emily.''

"Okay,'' Scott said,'' You were sleep all of yesturday and half of today. It's about four.Today we are planing to go for a hike. We only have two days before we leave.''

"We are staying longer then you,'' Lance quickly said.

"Okay,'' Kitty said,'' Time to go for the hike. I got water, candy bars, and a few compasses.''

"Good,'' Scott said and everyone stood up.'' Are you going with us or are you going back to your camp?"

"Well,'' Lance said,'' I'm sure we could go with you. Nothing to do at our camp.''

They walked into the forest. Kathy and Kurt were staying at camp. They walked for about ten minutes.

"How far are we going?" Todd asked.

"We are going to the top,'' Logan said.

"That's about what two miles,'' Kitty said.

"I can't walk that far,'' Todd whined,'' I'll just go back to camp.''

Todd turned around and accidentely steped in a trap. He found himslf hanging upside down.' Not again,' Todd thought.

"A little help,'' Todd yelled.

The others turned around and burst out laughing. Logan used his claws and cut the rope, but didn't bother to catch Todd, who fell to the ground. It took him awhile to get up.

"That hurt,'' Todd muttered.

"Go back to camp, tadpole,'' Logan said and they began to walk again.

Todd hoped back down the trail, being careful where he steped.' I'm not tadpole,' Todd thought.

They walked for about an hour in silence.

"Are we there yet?" Pietro asked.

"No,'' Logan said.

"Are we there yet?" Pietro asked again.

"No,'' Logan repeated.

"Are we there yet?"

"No.''

_Five minutes later_

"Are we-''

"NO,NO,NO,'' Logan shouted,'' WE WON'T BE THERE FOR AWHILE, SO JUST SHUT UP.''

Pietro fell silent.

"Are-'' Steve started.

"I just told Pietro,'' Logan snarled,'' We are not there. All of you just shut up.''

No one said a word, until they were to the top.

"Now we are here,'' Logan said,'' Now let go back down.''

"We just got here,'' Jean said,'' We need a rest.''

"You are leaving Kathy and Kurt in camp alone,'' Logan said.

"Todd is there too,'' Steve said, then slaped himself.'' She would tie him by his tongue to a tree.''

"We should get back,'' Scott said.

They ran back down the hill. It took them about a hour and a half to get back to camp. Todd was tied to a tree by his tongue. Pietro ziped around and untied him.' I touched his tongue,' Pietro thought,' I need a bath.'

"Thanks,'' Todd said,'' That was begining to hurt.''

"Where are Kathy and Kurt?" Logan asked coming out of the trailer.

"They went to the river,'' Todd said,'' I wanted to go with them, but Kathy didn't like the idea. Neither did Kurt, so Kathy tied me to a tree.''

"Ouch,'' Lance said,'' I'm happy my tongue ain't that long.''

"They said they would be back later,'' Todd said,'' A few bugs bit my tongue and now it hurts.''

"You eat bugs every day,'' Steve said,'' You should be used to it.''

"It's getting dark again,'' Scott said,'' Go back to your camp and don't come over here any more.''

The brotherhood went back to their camp. Lance woke up Fred.

"What?" Fred asked,'' You feeling better?"

"Ya,'' Pietro said,'' Do you know that it has been almost two days?"

"Really?" Fred asked,'' I thought it was only five minutes. Do you want some dinner?"

"No,'' They shouted jumping into their tent.

Fred looked at the tent, shruged and began to cook. The other boys went to sleep.


	7. Honey

**Chapter Seven**

The boys got out of the tent. It was a beautiful, sunny day. They sat around the fire, which wasn't going. Fred had sent to sleep in the tent.

"I'm hungry,'' Todd whined,'' That food yesterday didn't fill me up.''

"I'll cook,'' Pietro said,'' I took a cooking class in school.''

Pietro ziped over to the tent.

"He took a cooking class?" Lance asked.

"I didn't know,'' Todd said,'' So why was he letting Fred cook?"

"I think he is lieing,'' Steve said,'' Remember the might be stil mad that Fred made camp faster then him.''

"Ya,'' Lance said,'' I'm stil wondering about that.''

Pietro came back and started cooking some bacon and eggs. The others watched him very carefully. When he was done he handed some to them. They stared at it for awhile, before taking a small bite.

"It's not that bad,'' Todd said, taking a bigger bite.

"Better then Freds,'' Steve said.

They ate in silence the rest of the time.

"So,'' Pietro said,'' What are we going to do?"

Lance got up and started walking around. Just then a water balloon fell on his head, but it wasn't filled with water. It was filled with green paint.

"EEEWWW,'' Lance shouted,'' NOW MY HAIR IS YELLOW AND GREEN. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS.''

Just then more balloons hit him. Red, pink, purple and many more colors. When they stoped he was cover from head to to toe in paint. He sat back down in his chair. The others were trying not to laugh, but couldn't hold it in.

"Bad luck,'' Pietro laughed.

Just then more balloons hit them all. They screamed and tried to get away, but it didn't work. When it stoped they were covered too.

"Why me?" Pietro whined,'' What have I done to deserve this?"

"It was Kathy,'' Lance said,'' I just know it.''

"It couldn't of been her,'' Todd said,'' She couldn't of filled all those balloons and thrown them.''

The others looked at Todd like he was an idiot.

"She can,'' Steve said,'' And she would.''

"Here is the plan,'' Lance said.

The x-men laughed.

"Good job Jean,'' Logan laughed,'' Never thought you had it in you.''

"Well,'' Jean laughed,'' I needed to do something on this trip. They might blame Kathy for this though.''

Just then the brotherhood jumped out. They had heard what Jean said. They grabed Jean and ran off. the x-men stood there in shock.

"What just happened?" Scott asked.

"The brotherhood,'' Kurt said,'' Jumped out, grabed Jean and ran off.''

They quickly ran into the forest. They found Jean tied to a tree, covered in honey. She was screaming her head off.There were lots ofbees stinging her. Logan grabed her and ran to the river. He droped her into the river. She came up a few seconds later. She wiped off the honey and got out. She had stings on her face, arms, and legs. She was shivering too.

"I hurt,'' Jean whined.

Scott picked her up and they went back to camp. The brotherhood ran back in camp, laughing their heads off. They droped the honey bottles in the fire.

"That was good,'' Todd said,'' I told you it wasn't Kathy.''

"Jean,'' Pietro said,'' Who would of thought, such a nice girl and she always wants us to be friends. I guess you were right Todd, for the first time.''

"Hey,'' Todd said,'' I'm right half the time.''

"No you are not,'' Pietro said,'' Hey they are back.''

They saw the x-men return. They laughed when they saw Jean, who went into the camper with Scott.

"I'm happy they are leaving tomorrow,'' Lance said,'' We can have a nice day after they leave.''

"Ya,'' Pietro said,'' No more pranks, but my hair.''

"It will come out,'' Steve said,'' Don't worry.''

"It's pink,'' Pietro whined,'' And green, red, blue, and yellow.''

The other boys rolled there eyes and went into the tent. They were happy that the x-men were leaving tomorrow. Pietro came in a few minutes later. They went to sleep in about two hours.


	8. Home

**Chapter Eight**

The x-men were made that their camping trip was ruined. Jean had to stay in the camper the rest of the time.

"That can't do this,'' Kurt said,'' Ve must get them back before ve leave.''

"I have an idea,'' Kathy grined.

The brotherhood woke up to a beautiful day. They heard something outside and got out of the tent. They looke over at the x-men camp to see them loading up their stuff.

"You leaving?" Lance yelled.

"Ya,'' Kitty yelled,'' Well, see you at school.''

The x-men got in the camper, while Logan drove off. The brotherhood watched as they disapeared from site.

"YES,'' Pietro shouted,'' WE CAN DO ANYTHING.''

"Hi,'' They heard someone say. They turned around to see Kathy.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked,'' You are suposed to leave with the others.''

"They left me,'' Kath said in a sad voice.

"Do you think we are going to believe that?" Pietro asked.

"Come on, yo,'' Todd said,'' Let her stay. The others will notice that she is gone and come back in get her.''

Lance, Pietro, and Steve rolled their eyes and sat down in their chairs.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Todd?" Kathy asked.

"Sure,'' Todd said.

They walked into the woods. The others watched them as they disapeared from view.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Lance asked.

"Who knows,'' Steve said,'' How many times has he fell for that trick?"

"I lost count after three hundred,'' Pietro said.

"It's really sad,'' Lance said,'' But too bad. It's funny what she does to him sometimes.''

Todd and Kathy walked to the river.

"Wait here,'' Kathy purred,'' I have a surprize for you.''

"Okay,'' Todd said, sitting down.

Kathy ran off into the forest. Todd sat there for about five minutes.' What is taking her so long?' Todd thought,'' Most be a good surprize.' Just then someone pushed him into the water. He came up to see Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Todd asked.

"Hope you enjoyed the surprize,'' Kurt said,'' The surprize is not over.''

Kurt ran back into the forest. Todd was about to get out of the river, when someone grabed his legs and pulled him back under the water. He came up just in time to see Kitty run into the forest.

"That's not it,'' Kitty laughed.

Todd just stood stil, not wanting anything to happen.

Back at the camp. The boys were cooking some marchmellows. Just then the marchmellows went big and exploded. The boys were covered in marchmellows now. They tried to jump out of their seats, but couldn't.

"Yuck,'' Pietro yelled,'' Now I'm sticky, stuck to my chair, and the x-men are not even here to blame.''

"Kathy is here,'' Steve said.

"She is too busy picking on Todd,' Lance said.

Just then their tents fell down. The boys looked over at them. Fred came out of one and sat down in his chair, no even noticing them.

"Nice job at setting up the tents,'' Pietro said.

"Thanks,'' Fred said.

Just then Todd came back. He sat down in his chair and tried not to laugh at the others.

"What happened to you?" Lance asked.

"She kissed me,'' Todd said,'' It was so wonderful, then she left. Said she heard the camper.''

Lance, Pietro, and Steve sat there with their mouths open and wide eyes. They didn't think that Kathy would do that.

"That's nice,'' Fred said,'' Are you going out now?"

"I don't know,'' Todd said,'' I hope so. She would need to break up with Kurt, which will probably break his blue heart.''

"If she does,'' Lance said, coming out of his shock.'' Then I can't wait to see the look on Kurts face.''

"Me either,'' Steve laughed,'' Now can you get us out of here. I want to go down to the river.''

"Why the river?" Todd asked as he pulled Steve out of his seat.

"Because I want to swim,'' Lance said,'' See if this stuff comes out of my hair.''

Todd pulled Pietro out of his seat, while Steve helped Lance.

"Have fun,'' Fred said.

They went into the forest. It took them about ten minutes to find the river. Lance and Pietro jumped in quickly. Then Steve got in. Todd sat down next to the river.

"Are you coming in?" Pietro asked.

"No, yo,'' Todd said.

Just then the water stoped. Steve, Pietro, and Lance tried to move, but they couldn't. It was like glue.

"Help us,'' Pietro yelled.

Todd smiled an unusual smile.

"I don't help people who are not on my team,'' Todd said.

Todds eyes went blue, before he shape shifted in Kathy. She began to laugh.

"What have you done with Todd?" Steve asked,'' And when did you copy Mystiques power?"

"He is right next to you,'' Kathy said.

They looked over to see Todd a few feet away from them. He was standing very stil.

"And I copied her powers when I met her,'' Kathy said.

The other x-men came out of their hiding spots, laughing their heads off.

"How did you get here?" Pietro asked.

"We never left,'' Kitty said.

"Well,'' Scott said,'' I think it's time that we go.''

"Ya,'' Logan said,'' We have training to catch up on.''

The x-men left the brotherhood in the glueish water.

"WHAT ABOUT US?" Lance shouted.

There was no answer. They stood there for about ten minutes in silence.

"I want to leave,'' Pietro said,'' Mystiques punichment would of been better then this.''

"Lets agree to never go on a camping trip again,'' Lance said.

"Agreed,'' They said.

Just then the water went back to normal. They quickly got out and ran back to camp. They were shocked to see everything already loaded and Fred in the jeep.

"There you are,'' Fred said as they ran over.'' The x-men told me that we were leaving and to pack up.''

They jumped in the jeep and drove off. They drove down the rode they came.

"Can we stop at that one store?" Pietro asked, forgetting about his hair.

"Sure,'' Lance said, pulling into the store.

Pietro got out of the jeep and ran inside. He looked around for the girl. He found her in the back.

"Hey,'' Pietro said,'' Told you I would see you later.''

"What happened to your hair?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"A little prank from my friends,'' Pietro said,'' They have the same kind of hair too.''

"Well,'' She said,'' I think it looks nice.''

"Thanks,'' Pietro said,'' So, I never got you name.''

"My name is Jamie,'' She said, then looked at her watch.'' I better go. Logan will be here any minute to pick me up.''

"Logan?" Pietro asked as they walked to the door.

"Ya,'' Jamie said,'' I'm an x-men, well bye.''

Jamie ran to a camper that just pulled up. She went inside and they drove off. Pietro got in the jeep with a look of shock on his face.

"Just go back home?" Lance asked.

"Ya,'' Pietro said.

Lance drove off. It took them a few hours to get back to the house. They left the stuff in the jeep and went inside. They went into the living room.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mystique shouted.

The boys got down on their knees.

"We are so sorry,'' They said together.'' It will never happen again. Please don't kick us out. The x-men have already gave us a bad time. Look what they did to our hair. Please don't punich us.''

Mystique stood there in shock. The boys continued on for about an hour.

"Please stop,'' Mystique said,'' I won't do anything, but you better have some money next time.''

"Thank you,'' They yelled.

Mystique rolled her eyes and left the house. The boys sat down on the couches and watched tv. They were never going on a camping trip again. If they did, they were going to stitch Todds mouth up.

_**The End**_


End file.
